(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for correcting a golf pose, and more particularly, to an apparatus for correcting a golf pose, in which an interfering member is separated from a main body when contacting a club head or a user's body, thereby easily correcting that a pose is lost or the club head is deviates from a swing path.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, golf is sport of which victory or defeat is determined depending on how accurate an impact point between a club and a ball is and how strong an impact power is, so that it can be a precondition for helping a beginner become a good golf player to correct an unstable swing pose and an inaccurate impact point.
A swing of the golf is divided into a back swing, a down swing, impact, follow-through, and a finish. Among these swing actions, the back swing, the down swing and the follow-through of a club shaft before and after the impact need to be practiced so that all the swing poses thereof can pass through a line as straight as possible. Of course, a pose at the swing has to be also practiced to accomplish a steady pattern.
To this end, a beginner has conventionally been coached on the swing poses by an expert and then practiced the swing poses by him/herself so as to learn such a series of successive actions before and after the impact.
However, in the case that a beginner does a swing practice alone, it may be difficult for him/her to acquire a correct swing pose. Further, if s/he is addicted to an incorrect swing pose, it may take more time to correct the incorrect swing pose.
Accordingly, there has been required an apparatus for correcting the swing pose when a user is alone. In particular, there is need of a means for balancing a swing path of the club shaft before and after the impact.